To Guard You
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Dua pesawat kertas berwarna putih kusam terbang menukik ke atas. 'This is the way to guard you, to be far away from you...' [Guard You by MIYAVI]


**.**

 **To Guard You**

 **By Retatsu Namikaze**

 **Kuroko no Basuke and Characters [Kagami T./Kuroko T.] © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Lyrics from: Guard You by MIYAVI**

 **Cover © It's Owner**

 **Warning: Contain real history background but this script only a FICTION. May I suggest you to listen that song (GUARD YOU) before? :)**

 **.**

Langkah-langkah ceria menapaki undakan tangga batu di antara rimbun pohon sakura yang berjejer sepanjang bukit. Daun-daun yang menguning berkisikan tertiup angin mengikuti arah mana kedua bocah itu berlari. Dalam masing-masing genggaman mereka dibawanya serta sepucuk lipatan kertas berbentuk pesawat terbang. Satu bocah berambut merah yang paling semangat berlari di depan, meninggalkan bocah lain yang terengah.

"Kagami- _kun_?" panggilnya di sela napas memburu.

Bocah berambut merah menoleh. Bersama cengiran lebarnya ia berteriak setelah tiba di puncak tangga.

"Semangat Kuroko! Sebentar lagi kau sampai!" begitu katanya.

Anak berkulit pucat yang seakan siap jatuh pingsan itu kembali menapaki tangga perlahan-lahan.

Kagami Taiga, menyambut Kuroko dengan bangga ketika ia telah sampai di hadapannya.

"Lihat!" tunjuk Kagami ke belakang Kuroko.

Kuroko berbalik. Napasnya menjadi lebih santai ketika ia memandangi suasana kota tempat tinggalnya dari puncak bukit. Langit hari ini terang, matahari menyinari lembut, dan angin berhembus sepoi. Kuroko sangat menyukai musim gugur yang sejuk. Rimbun pohon yang menyembul di antara atap-atap genting rumah semarak dengan beragam warna, mereka tampak seperti karangan bunga.

Ingin membagi rasa kagum Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh pada anak berkulit coklat terbakar matahari di dekatnya dan melemparkan senyum.

Kagami, yang meskipun adalah seorang bocah hiperaktif, juga memiliki sisi canggung. Wajah kemerahannya berpaling saat menerima ulasan senyum Kuroko.

"Kuroko!" ia berusaha mengembalikan suasana, "Kau siap?"

Kagami mengangkat pesawat kertas di tangan kanan yang diikuti Kuroko. Setelah aba-aba ketiga dari bocah berambut merah, mereka bersamaan menerbangkan lipatan kertas itu hingga membumbung di langit biru.

Dua pesawat kertas berwarna putih kusam terbang menukik ke atas. Setelah beberapa saat, milik Kuroko lebih dahulu meliuk-liuk turun menuju hamparan pohon di kaki bukit sana. Sementara pesawat kebanggan Kagami masih mengudara.

"Kuroko," tidak melepas pandangan dari pesawatnya Kagami berujar dengan suara sarat akan keyakinan, "Kalau besar nanti aku ingin menjadi pilot. Bisa terbang tinggi itu pasti menyenangkan!"

Kuroko yang semula murung karena pesawatnya kalah terbang kini tertegun memperhatikan sepasang manik yang berkilat penuh tekad. Kagami mengembang senyum dan dagunya terangkat menghadap langit. Kuroko lalu turut menengadah.

"Hm," bocah bersurai biru lembut bergumam mengamini cita-cita temannya.

.

Di puncak bukit tempat mereka kini berada terdapat kuil sederhana yang terawat. Satu gerbang merah berdiri sebagai pintu masuk di muka tangga batu, yang banyak anak tangganya diibaratkan berjumlah seribu buah. Tangga itu memanjang hingga kaki bukit. Alurnya berkelok dan ia menjadi satu-satunya jalan termudah untuk mencapai kuil.

Pendeta kuil merupakan seorang kakek baik hati yang selalu menyambut siapapun yang berkunjung dengan ramah. Ia sudah hapal betul dengan kedua bocah, Kuroko serta Kagami. Kehadiran mereka yang membawa keceriaan di lingkungan kuil selalu tak membosankan sang pendeta. Maklumlah ia hanya tinggal seorang diri, mengurus kuil sekaligus memimpin setiap kegiatan ibadah di sana.

"Kakek!" begitulah Kuroko menyapanya menganggap seakan ia adalah kakeknya sendiri, yang kemudian dituruti oleh Kagami.

Kedua bocah, setelah mereka selesai bermain pesawat kertas, menghampiri kakek pendeta yang baru saja kembali dari berdoa. Si pendeta membelai puncak kepala Kuroko yang memeluknya.

"Kakek! Tadi kami bermain pesawat kertas dan pesawatku terbang paling tinggi!" Kagami bercerita bangga sambil merentangkan tangan lebar. Matanya membulat luar biasa senang.

Cerita si bocah disambut tawa lembut dari kakek pendeta yang kemudian mengajak mereka untuk duduk dan menikmati manisan buah di beranda kuil.

.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan kakek dan menjaga kuil ini nantinya," Kuroko berkata tenang sambil mengamati menisan jeruk di tangan, "Aku ingin menjadi orang hebat seperti kakek."

Kagami yang masih mengunyah memperhatikan kakek pendeta yang sedang menyapu daun-daun kering di halaman, kemudian pada Kuroko yang menunduk.

"Kuroko ingin menjadi pendeta?" tanyannya dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku akan menjadi pendeta dan tinggal di sini. Kalau dari kuil ini aku pasti bisa tahu jika nanti pesawat Kagami- _kun_ lewat, kan?"

Kagami sontak terdiam. Mulutnya sedikit menganga, lalu ia buru-buru kembali menutupnya ketika sadar kunyahannya bisa saja muntah keluar. Ia telan manisan buah itu, lalu segera menggigit potongan yang baru. Begitu lahap.

Kuroko yang heran karena Kagami tidak bersuara, mendongak, dan semakin dibuat penasaran karena melihat bocah itu meneteskan air mata begitu deras. Ia terisak, melahap lebih banyak potongan manisan lalu mengunyahnya cepat-cepat.

"Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko mulai merasa khawatir karena mulut penuh Kagami terus dijejalkan makanan sementara air mata menganak sungai di sepasang pipi bulatnya.

"Aku…" Kagami menunduk, ia menunggu hingga makanannya tertelan habis baru melanjutkan, "Aku berjanji akan belajar dengan baik!" ia mengusap asal matanya dengan lengan kanan, "Aku janji akan menjadi pilot yang hebat! Kalau nanti pesawatku lewat sini… aku akan melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko! Aku janji!"

Mata yang masih berair milik Kagami melotot pada Kuroko. Tersirat janji yang penuh tekad akan ia tepati. Kuroko yang terbengong sedetik kemudian mengusap poni pendek Kagami, sebagaimana yang sering kakek pendeta lakukan padanya untuk menguatkan hati. Ia tak bosannya memberikan senyum tulus guna menyemangati Kagami, disertai keyakinan besar bahwa ia suatu saat nanti pasti akan menggapai impiannya.

Sang pendeta yang sedari awal dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka tetap membungkuk membelakangi dan terus menggerakkan sapu lidinya. Tapi di wajahnya yang keriput juga sedang terpoles senyum penuh makna, menampilkan matanya yang melengkung bagai bulan sabit.

.

 _As the sun fills the blue sky_

 _There is danger on the horizon_

 _We can't stay to see this war_

 _So I'll move you to the shores_

 _Where you'll be so far from home_

.

Mereka tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan. Setelah menamatkan bangku sekolah Kuroko menepati janji untuk mengurus kuil menggantikan sang pendeta yang telah lama berpulang. Kagami, ditemani kawannya yang sabar, belajar semakin serius demi tujuannya untuk memasuki akademi penerbangan.

Kala itu, bertepatan dengan dunia yang tengah dilanda konflik hebat. Negara-negara saling bersatu membentuk kubu dan menghadapi kelompok musuh. Perang dunia. Muntahan korban berjatuhan dan nyawa terenggut sia-sia akibat ego umat manusia. Mereka meluluhlantakkan rumah mereka sendiri, membunuh saudara-saudara mereka sendiri. Memang tak semua menginginkan hal demikian terjadi. Namun mereka, termasuk di dalamnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya serta Kagami Taiga yang secara arti bukanlah siapa-siapa, ditarik paksa untuk turut ambil derita.

"Kagami- _kun_ , bagaimana hari pertamamu?" dari atas nampan kayu bundar Kuroko menghidangkan segelas teh hangat, sebagai perayaan sederhana atas keberhasilan Kagami memasuki akademi idaman.

Pemuda tinggi yang duduk di tepi beranda kuil dan membiarkan kakinya menapak menyentuh tanah itu sempat tersentak mengetahui kehadiran si pendeta muda.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko duduk bersimpuh dan mengamati gurat wajah Kagami yang murung.

"Ada apa? Padahal tadi pagi kau berangkat dengan semangat sekali."

Kagami belum mau menyentuh tehnya. Ia tampak menimbang hendak memulai pembicaraan dari mana, lalu diamatinya lagi tanah lembab di dekat kakinya.

"Menurutmu, kalau kau tiba-tiba diperintahkan untuk pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh… bagaimana? Apa kau menurut?" tanya Kagami dengan suara lesu.

Mendengar itu Kuroko langsung paham betul duduk permasalahannya. Dunia tengah dilanda peperangan. Negaranya sendiri ikut andil. Demi menguatkan barisan, kemiliteran sedang gencar-gencarnya merekrut pasukan. Mengumpulkan para prajurit yang rela berkorban demi Kaisar tercinta. Lain dengan dirinya yang memang tidak lulus kualifikasi menjadi seorang kesatria negara, Kagami justru adalah sosok ideal yang mereka cari. Begitu gagah dan tampak cakap menyelami medan tempur.

Kuroko menelan ludah pahit. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kagami. Kedua kakinya ia luruskan menyentuh tanah, punggungnya ia tegakkan, dan suaranya ia kuatkan.

"Pergilah!" ujar Kuroko terdengar jelas.

Kagami memandang kedua kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hitam bersol tebal.

"Aku mungkin saja tidak akan kembali."

Suara Kagami yang dalam dan bergetar membuat Kuroko semakin merasa pilu.

"Lalu Kagami- _kun_ akan mengundurkan diri dan menjadi pecundang? Menyerah soal menepati janjimu?"

 _Sa-ku-ra_

 _Is falling down_

Pemuda berbadan tegap itu mengangkat kepala. Matanya menerawang jauh melewati gerbang merah yang terpahat kokoh, melewati pohon-pohon sakura yang menerbangkan kelopak dengan cantik, pada batas langit biru kelabu nun jauh di ujung sana.

"Aku bukannya takut mati," suaranya semakin berat, "Aku cuma takut karena sadar aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini seorang diri."

"Aku bukan anak kecil—"

Kagami menoleh cepat dan memotong ucapan Kuroko dengan tatapan serius karena merasa pemuda itu sedang coba bercanda. Alisnya menukik tidak senang.

"Kagami- _kun_ harus pergi," manik biru jernih Kuroko menatap tepat pada _crimson_ di depannya. "Negara ini memanggilmu, kami membutuhkanmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Akan kupanjatkan doa setiap hari supaya kau pun selalu baik-baik saja dan bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah perang usai."

Sekali Kagami berkedip dan genangan air di dasar pelupuk matanya nyaris meluncur turun kalau saja tak bisa ia tahan lebih lama.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Kagami- _kun_."

Kagami bergumam menyahut, merasa bangga memiliki kawan yang selalu dapat membesarkan hatinya ini.

"Kapan?"

"Berangkat? Akhir bulan depan," jawab Kagami singkat.

Kuroko tersenyum getir karena tampaknya ia berhasil meyakinkan Kagami untuk tidak memusingkan dirinya dan pergi membela negara.

"Kalau begitu masih ada banyak waktu," ujar Kuroko menghibur diri, tahu bahwa menuju akhir bulan yang dimaksud Kagami tidaklah lama lagi, "Minum tehmu dan berjanji kau akan sering berkunjung kemari sampai jadwal keberangkatanmu tiba."

Kuroko bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kagami. Bermaksud melanjutkan ritualnya membersihkan kuil yang sempat tertunda.

.

 _Now we have to face our fears_

 _It might turn our smiles to tears_

 _But we're right on the front line_

 _So for now we can't reunite_

.

Kagami membenarkan letak selendang tas di sebelah bahunya. Di setiap menapaki anak tangga batu itu ia merasakan kakinya yang semakin berat. Sebelum benar-benar tiba di puncak Kagami berhenti dan matanya menangkap sosok Kuroko yang sedang menyapu halaman, menghadap gerbang kuil. Sekali lagi anak tangga ia tapaki, Kuroko akan segera menyadari kehadirannya. Atau memang dia sedang menunggu? Tahu maksud dari kedatangan Kagami hari ini.

Benar saja, Kuroko menghentikan pekerjaannya segera setelah tahu Kagami datang. Ia dan pemuda berseragam angkatan udara itu sama-sama berjalan mendekat. Lalu ketika sudah berhadap-hadapan mereka diam. Kuroko menggenggam gagang sapu lebih erat, begitu pun yang Kagami lakukan pada selendang tasnya.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan selama beberapa saat.

"Ayolah, kau tidak mau memelukku?" Kagami bertanya setengah terkekeh.

Dalam tunduknya Kuroko menggeleng.

Kagami menjatuhkan tasnya hingga berdebum menyentuh tanah. Ia yang memeluk Kuroko. Satu lengan melingkar di pinggang, satu lagi menyisiri rambut halus si pemuda. Kagami menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu yang bergetar. Memejamkan mata dan sedalam-dalamnya menghirup aroma yang akan dirindukannya.

Tangannya lemas. Sapu dari genggaman dengan mudahnya meluncur jatur ketika pemuda itu memeluknya erat. Kuroko merasakan panas yang menjalari tubuh. Dadanya sesak dan ia menyadari pandangannya pada langit biru yang luas di atas sana semakin mengabur. Tanpa sadar kemudian ia terisak. Kedua tangannya bergerak mencengkeram seragam si pemuda, yang dibalas dengan dekapan lebih dalam.

"Kuroko," Kagami berkata lembut tepat di mulut telinga pemuda yang ia sebut namanya.

Belum pernah Kuroko mendengar suaranya yang begitu tegar. Bergetar menahan emosi hebat namun tetap terdengar sedemikian jelas, langsung menembus masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Terima kasih kalau kau mau menungguku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa aku akan pulang dengan selamat."

Tangis Kuroko semakin pecah. Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat mencegah suaranya keluar, yang mungkin dapat menyakiti hati Kagami.

"Bukan aku tidak mau berusaha," lanjut Kagami, "Aku tidak mau pura-pura dungu dengan tidak mengetahui bahwa segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Tapi aku ingin kau percaya, selama aku memiliki jiwa-raga ini aku berjanji akan selalu berjuang supaya kemungkinan untuk bertemu denganmu itu tetap ada. Aku berjanji padamu Kuroko, aku akan berjuang!"

"Kagami- _kun_?"

Kagami melepaskan pelukan namun tetap menjaga jarak dengan Kuroko. Ia menggenggam sisi lengan Kuroko dan menatapnya. Tidak seperti Kuroko, kedua mata Kagami sama sekali tak menitikkan air sebagaimana selalu ia lakukan tiap kali merasa terharu atau sedih yang amat sangat. Hanya ada sepasang manik merah dengan kebulatan tekad seorang prajurit.

"Dulu aku berjanji akan melambaikan tangan ketika pesawat yang kukemudikan melintas di atas kuilmu. Siang nanti lihatlah ke langit! Akan ada pesan untukmu dariku," suara Kagami semakin berbisik, "'Aku mencintai Kuroko…!', begitu isi pesannya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan berangsur terpejam ketika Kagami menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut dan hangat.

Mereka bersama-sama membuat rasa sesak itu perlahan menguap hilang. Semilir angin bertiup di antara mereka, terasa sangat sejuk dan menenangkan. Kagami berpindah menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kuroko, masih dalam posisinya. Lalu ketika ia membuka mata, ia lihat Kuroko sudah jauh lebih tenang.

"Kagami- _kun_ , tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Aku berangkat."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

Kagami sekilas mencium pipi kiri Kuroko. Ia mengacak rambut pada puncak kepala si surai biru muda dan meraih tasnya. Tanpa menoleh kembali Kagami lalu berjalan menuju gerbang dan segera menuruni tangga dengan langkah tegap.

Kuroko mengikuti punggung itu sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Kalau ia berdiri di mulut gerbang mungkin ia masih dapat mengekor sosoknya hingga ke kaki bukit. Tapi ia tak melakukannya. Kuroko meraih sapunya yang tergeletak dan berjalan masuk menuju kuil.

.

 _Even if it seems this world is so bright_

 _My heart is still wet with tears_

 _But I'll allow them to flow now_

 _Closing my eyes brings me back to the time with you_

.

Deru mesin terdengar mendengung di langit yang terik. Berbaris-baris pesawat mengikuti satu komando menuju arah selatan. Di antara kerumunan kapal terbang itu ada satu ekor yang terbang paling rendah. Seakan-akan sengaja menyuruh pemuda yang sedang berdiri di puncak bukit untuk menyentuhkan tangan pada perut besinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya pernah berjanji untuk melihat sebuah pesawat yang akan melintas di atas kuilnya. Kagami Taiga pernah berjanji akan melambaikan tangan ketika pesawatnya terbang melintasi sebuah kuil, menyampaikan pesannya. Kini, mereka telah menepati janji itu.

Tangan Kuroko terkulai lemas. Pesawat itu kian menjauh, dan Kuroko memantapkan hati mengejarnya sejauh yang ia bisa hingga ke tepi bukit.

Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu ia lalu mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya untuk berteriak, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kagami- _kun..._!"

Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat jalan," bisiknya, "Selamat jalan—" ia menangkupkan tangan menutupi wajah.

.

 _This is the way to guard you_

 _To be far away from you_

 _I'll do anything to take away the pain that harms you_

 _And count every second till the skies are blue_

.

Sebuah surat dialamatkan pada Kuroko Tetsuya tertanggal 2 Agustus 1945, empat hari sebelum musibah dahsyat yang mebumihanguskan negeri para samurai—saat ketika senjata pembunuh massal untuk pertama kalinya dijatuhkan di salah satu lokasi vital, yang sayangnya merupakan daerah dimana kuil milik Kuroko berada.

Ditulis di atas lembaran kertas kasar kecoklatan, dengan goresan tinta hitam yang pada beberapa kata mengabur tertimpa tetesan air. Bersama lipatan surat, di dalam amplop itu terdapat seuntai kalung dengan cincin yang menggantung padanya, serta sepotret foto pemuda yang tersenyum bangga, mengenakan seragam lengkap, sedang berdiri di samping moncong pesawat.

Ada pun isi surat menyayat hati itu berbunyi seperti berikut.

 _Kuroko, apa kabar? Aku menulis surat untukmu dari pangkalan terbang di Kepulauan Selatan. Cuaca daerah tropis sangat menyengat. Kulitku bertambah gelap dan aku jamin kau tidak akan kuat kalau disuruh tinggal di sini selama seminggu. Percayalah aku tertawa ketika menulis kalimat tadi._

 _Aku sekarang dalam kondisi baik, meski akhir-akhir ini mengalami kesulitan tidur dan selera makanku semakin berkurang. Bahkan dalam sehari aku bisa saja tidak makan walau pelatihan yang kulalui begitu beratnya dan menguras tenaga._

 _Terhitung sudah seminggu lamanya semenjak aku mendengar kabar yang mengguncangkan ini. Awalnya aku tidak berniat memberitahumu. Tapi aku rasa tidak adil kalau tidak kulakukan. Aku tidak akan sanggup kalau harus menanggung amarahmu ketika kau kelak dengan sendirinya mendengar informasi resmi dari sini._

 _Kuroko, kau harus tahu bahwa sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku menciummu di depan kuil? Oh, omong-omong bagaimana kabar kuilmu? Masih banyak yang berkunjung, kan? Kau pasti sibuk menjelang tahun baru nanti. Aku berharap sebelum tahun baru ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Perang usai, negara kita menang, dan aku bisa pulang menemuimu. Tapi sayangnya, satu di antara tiga permohonan itu sudah pasti tidak bisa terkabul. Kau bisa tebak yang mana?_

 _Kuroko, selama aku menekuni akademi penerbangan dan melalui latihan-latihan yang berat di sini, aku mendapat kehormatan menjadi terdidik yang paling berprestasi. Semua nilai praktekku selalu nyaris mendekati sempurna meskipun aku seringkali mengalami kesulitan di tes tulis (Aku merindukan gaya kakumu ketika menemaniku belajar.). Untung pada akhirnya aku selalu bisa menutupi kekurangan itu. Tapi yang berikutnya kuketahui ternyata adalah kebenaran pahit. Mimpi buruk. Kau tahu, Kuroko? Tidak peduli apakah anak berprestasi atau anak paling dungu sekalipun. Kami, aku dan seluruh kawanku di akademi penerbangan ini, dari awal ternyata hanya dipersiapkan untuk satu tujuan singkat. Menjadi pasukan khusus. Kau tahu apa itu pasukan khusus, Kuroko? Masing-masing dari kami setelah mendapatkan ketentuan kapan dan dimana tepatnya melaksanakan tugas, akan menerbangkan sebuah pesawat, pesawat yang sangat tangguh, untuk kami bawa terbang menuju kapal-kapal musuh, lalu kami tabrakkan ke sana bersama pilot di dalamnya. Bersama badan dan tulang kami secara utuh. Bunyinya mungkin akan seperti 'BAAAAANGG!' begitu. Dan ketika itu nyaris tidak ada kemungkinan kami akan ditemukan selamat._

 _Ada satu pemikiran gila yang sempat terlintas di benakku. Kenapa aku tidak coba melompat saja sebelum pesawat benar-benar menabrak kapal sasaran? Dengan begitu kemungkinan aku selamat menjadi lebih tinggi. Kuroko, perlu kau tahu, aku memang benar tidak takut mati, tapi aku takut mengetahui bahwa aku tidak akan bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi. Kemudian ketika aku berpikir dan membayangkan bagaimana jika pilihan itu kuambil dan aku bertemu denganmu lalu kau mengetahui apa yang kulakukan, kau pasti akan sangat marah. Aku yakin kau lebih memilih untuk menyuruhku pergi sebagaimana yang kau lakukan dahulu._

 _Kuroko, aku akan pergi. Karena aku pun memang telah berjanji untuk setia kepada Kaisar dan negara, dan aku tidak menyesalinya. Akan kubawa pesawatku hingga berhasil mencium kapal musuh yang sudah berani-beraninya mengganggu ketentraman tanah tempat Kuroko Tetsuya dilahirkan dan tinggal dengan damai._

 _Di samping surat yang sedang kutulis ini, kalau aku boleh memberitahumu, ada selembar kertas berisi pernyataan apakah aku rela mengemban tugas bunuh diri ini atau tidak. Lucu bukan? Mereka tanpa sepengetahuanku mencantumkan namaku ke dalam daftar prajurit pasukan khusus. Lalu ketika memberitahu tentang kenyataan yang tak dapat kutolak, aku secara tak langsung diminta memberikan pernyataan bahwa sesungguhnya aku bersedia sepenuh hati. Sudah kulingkari jawaban demikian. Ketika beres menuliskan surat ini lalu menyegelnya, aku berencana akan memasukkan angketku itu ke dalam kotak terkunci, dan semua berjalan seperti yang telah kusebutkan di atas._

 _Sampai di sini Kuroko, adalah maksud dari kenapa aku mengirimimu sepucuk surat. Aku, entah bagaimana, selama menuliskan surat ini merasa seakan dirimu sedang duduk di seberang meja, memperhatikan apa yang kutulis. Kau mencondongkan badanmu mendekat dan setiap aku melihat ke arahmu, kau akan melemparkan senyum sembari berkata,_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-_ kun _. Aku dan dirimu adalah orang yang kuat. Kita pasti bisa melaluinya."_

 _Apakah memang itu… yang selalu kau ucapkan ketika kau mengirimkan doa untukku?_

 _Intinya aku bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu. Di saat nyaris seluruh kawanku terpukul hebat dan putus asa mendengar kenyataan itu, aku segera mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku hanya dengan mengingatmu. Kau yang selalu berhasil menguatkanku, Kuroko._

 _Sudah berapa lembar aku menulis? Aku sampai tidak sadar. Kurasa harus segera kututup surat ini meskipun rasanya berat sekali. Aku tidak mau menyita waktumu kalau mesti berlama-lama membaca coretan tanganku yang berantakan, walaupun sepertinya sudah kulakukan sih. Sekali lagi aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sedang tertawa._

 _Aku minta maaf. Ketika kau menerima surat ini dan membaca isinya, mungkin sebenarnya aku sedang menerbangkan pesawatku. Tapi aku ingin kau mengingat bahwa sampai saat kematian itu tiba, perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah._ _ _Tak_ bosan akan kuulang-ulangi kalimat ini:_

 _ _Aku_ mencintaimu, Kuroko._

 _Masa depan negara kita ada di tangan kita semua. Apa yang kulakukan ini hanyalah sedikit perjuangan. Dan jika apa yang kulakukan adalah cara untuk melindungi kehidupanmu serta orang-orang tercinta di sekeliling kita, maka dengan lebih senang hati akan kulakukan. Aku memang sedikit penasaran dengan masa depan. Apakah di masa depan itu kita bisa dipertemukan lagi? Kuharap demikian. Lalu kalau memang demikian, sampai bertemu di suatu saat nanti, Kuroko Tetsuya!_

 _Sampaikan salam hangat untuk kampung halamanku._

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _Kagami Taiga._

.

 _I keep dreaming of the past_

 _But it just never lasts_

 _How I wish time could go back_

.

6 Agustus 1945. Pagi menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit ketika sebuah kilat menyilaukan mata tampak di langit musim panas yang cerah. Hanya dalam beberapa menit daerah itu kemudian rata dengan tanah. Kejadian terjadi secara mendadak. Bahkan para penduduk tak sadar apa yang telah menimpa mereka. Ironi. Ketika mereka berkedip bangun, yang mereka ketahui adalah mereka telah kehilangan segalanya. Tak ada yang tersisa.

Satu bangkai kuil di puncak bukit mencuat di antara jejeran rumpun gelondong batang kayu yang menghitam dan gundul. Dari baliknya, Anda bisa melihat bagaimana rupa dari sosok kehidupan kota yang sungguh-sungguh telah musnah. Hangus menjadi arang.

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Boleh saya kasih saran mendesak? Bagi yang belum tahu coba cari tahu Guard You-nya bang MIYAVI, kemudian kalian akan sadar betapa penampilan gentle serta permainan gitar yang mengiringi lagu itu sangat meluluhkan hati… yes, meluluhkan hati! Tatapannya, suaranya… cuma sayang dia udah ada yang punya. Anyway miyavi, terima kasih untuk liriknya yang begitu membekas dan menginspirasi! Akhirnya saya bisa meluangkan waktu mengetik satu fic sederhana berlatar sejarah (ada yang bisa tebak dimana latar fic ini?). Tentu, dengan sentuhan Kuroko serta Kagami di dalamnya. Beruntung juga bisa menemukan fanart yang sangat sesuai dengan penggambaran karakter. Komplit sudah, haha.

Review?


End file.
